Terra Earth
by foxfire222
Summary: This is a new xover I am trying out, I don't know whether it is any good and I want any honest opinion I can get. You don't even need to read the whole chapter but just tell me what you thought before you stopped reading it cookie if you guess the xover .
1. Chapter 1

Taggert was slowly tracking a deer through the forest of Eureka. He was in cammo gear and had his favorite gun with him as well as a painted face and an army helmet. He was just about to fire his gun when suddenly a large boom filled the air that scared the deer away and threw Taggert out of the tree he had been sitting in. Taggert was slowly getting to his feet when another noise sent him running through the bush at top speed. It was the sound of someone screaming for help.

"Please, someone, anyone, help me." screamed the voice as Taggert got closer and closer

When Taggert emerged from the thick of it and into a clearing he stopped in his tracks. Before him were creatures he had never seen before. Standing over a hard to see form that was quivering at the base of a tree were four large humanoid lizard men of some kind. They wore strange armor and held things Taggert knew had to be weapons.

The four creatures ranged in size and shape but the biggest and strongest one who was obviously their leader turned around and smiled a cold blooded smile, "Looks like we have us a hero boys. Lets show this gecko what we plan to do to him on this human. Spitz, Lugy, get the human."

Taggert just smiled back and shot his gun into a leg of each creature that charged at him. The creatures fell to the ground in pain and howled. The leader seemed taken aback by a weapon he wasn't familiar with and yelled, "Hoark, get Lugy, I'll get Spitz." and with that they were gone into the brush

Taggert prepared to follow but was distracted by a loud whimper from the forgotten mass under the tree. Whatever it was it was faced away from him and curled into a little ball. Taggert slowly approached the trembling mass and whispered, "It's alright, your safe now. Did they hurt you?"

The mass slowly turned and Taggert took a step back. The figure was humanoid but it was bright green, furry, and had yellow eyes. Taggert was about to shoot when he saw that the eyes were filled with fear and confusion. It was obvious this creature intended to do him no harm.

The creature took one look at Taggert, screamed, and fainted.

Taggert was shocked but took the chance to look at what it was wearing more closely. It appeared to be a jump suit of some sort with a symbol of a hawk sewn onto it. It hat three belts round the middle and was a maroon color. Taggert then noticed it's feet and hands. There were three fingers and toes. He also noticed with some confusion that the creatures pointy ears were pierced.

* * *

Taggert carried the creature to his truck and put it in the large enclosure that was attached to the back. On his way back to the drivers seat and saw himself in the mirror, "No wonder the blighter screamed, I look like a threat." Taggert then changed into a blue shirt and cargo shorts before driving towards town.

When he got to town he went into the Sheriffs office and went inside. Joe was alone in the room and he said, "Hey Joe, you seen the sheriff. I found this weird thing out in the woods I want him to look at."

"No, he's home sick today. Want me to take a look?" Joe asked as she got up from her desk

"Sure. But I warn you, its quit a sight." Taggert said as he led Joe to his truck

"I think I can handle it." Joe said

Taggert pushed a button on the side of the black wall that was one side of the enclosure and the whole back panel came down to show the creature behind bars. It was awake now and whimpering like a kicked dog. When it saw them it screamed and tried to get farther away from them.

"Whoa" exclaimed Joe as she raised her gun to fire to fast for Taggert to stop her.

What did stop her was a scared voice yelling, "Don't shoot."

Both Taggert and Joe stared with open mouths at the creature that had just plead for its life. It was on its knees now and scooting towards them, its hands clasped in a begging position as it said, "Look, I don't know what you want with me but please don't hurt me."

Taggert was the first to recover and pushed Joe behind him as he stepped forward slowly, "We didn't mean to scare you. My friend was just surprised. I don't intend to cause you harm. I just want to know where you came from and how you got out there in the bush."

The creature seemed to relax slightly and mumbled, "I was flying the ship and we landed on an uncharted Terra for the council in Atmosia when we were attacked by Raptors. They were after me mostly for a reason I'll explain later. They got into the ship so I ran outside to find the others and got lost. Then the Raptors fired an energy beam at a crystal pack I grabbed from the ship in case I got lost and there was a big flash of light and a boom. I tripped and fell into a tree and they surrounded me. They had just started to talk about ways to cook me when I started yelling for help. This thing chased them away and I turned around and this scary monster scared me so bad I fainted." The creature said the last part as a blush came to it's face

"That would have been me in full combat gear. I didn't mean to scare you." Taggert said

"Hey, can you let me out, I'm a bit claustrophobic?" The creature said as it started to shake

"I don't know mate, this could be a trick." Taggert said

"I'll do anything, just let me out." said the creature in a panicked voice as it grabbed the bars

"Fine, but only under one condition." Taggert said reaching into his back pocket

"Anything, just get me out." said the creature

* * *

The creature sat grumpily on the floor of the Sheriffs station with a collar around his neck with a leash that was tied to a support beam and his hands cuffed behind him. His shaggy black hair fell in his face as he shook his head, "This is humiliating."

At that moment Nathan Stark burst through the front doors of the office, turned the corner, saw the creature, and stopped dead in his tracks, "What the hell is that thing?"

The creature let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Thats it, would everyone please stop refureing to me like some sort of monster. I do have a name."

"Well thats a start, then you can tell us what you are, where you came from, how you got here, what this ship is I heard about, and what your intentions are." said Nathan as he stood over the creature that was now cowering at his feet

Taggert felt suddenly protective of the helpless creature and stepped forward, "Leave the poor fella alone Stark. It's already scared out of it's mind." Taggert leaned down and patted the things head

"Don't touch me. You could be carrying the Bog Breather Virus." The creature said as he scooted away from Taggert's hand

Taggert's face became one of hurt and upon seeing this the creature said, "It's nothing personal. I react the same no matter who touches me. You never know when and where you'll get something that could kill you."

Taggert's face soffened as he reached behind the creature and uncuffed him and leading him to his feet with the leash, "You alright with answering a few questions mate?"

* * *

The creature stood, stretched and sighed, "I guess so. So where are we going?"

Upon reaching Global the creature freaked out in the weirdest way possible. He started to mumble under his breath as he looked around with wide eyes. Whenever he got close enough to something he would touch it or stroke it, looking at it as if it was a piece of art, "This machinery, this metal, its so beautiful. So much function, so much form."

Stark slapped the creatures hand, "Stop touching everything."

Once they reached an interrogation room they sat the creature down in a chair and started the questioning.

"So, whats your name and what exactly are you?" asked Stark in a demanding voice that made the creature twinge

"My name is Stork and I'm a Merb. I was born on Terra Merbia. I fly a ship named the Condor and am the violet of a Sky Knight Squadron called the Storm Hawks. I don't know how I got here but I mean no harm at all. I just want to get back to my ship and get out of here." Said Stork quickly

"Stark." said Henry who had been called in to test Storks blood, "His blood contains particales similar to those of the artifact. It's probable he is from another dimension."

Suddenly Jack Carter burst into the room, "Guys, I need you all in the center of town. We have a hostage situation with these green...AHHHHH! Theres another one." said Jack pointing at Stork in horror

"He's harmless Sheriff." said Taggert before realizing what Carter had been saying, "These green creatures wouldn't happen to look like lizards would you?"

When Carter nodded Stork gasped, "Repton."

"They keep asking for a bird." said Carter

Stork gulped, "Which bird would that be?"

"They want a Stork."

Everyone but Carter looked at Stork and Stork gulped.

* * *

Stork clawed at the ground as Taggert dragged him from the truck and toward the Raptors, "Please, you don't know what they'll do to me. Repton told me all the things he's been dreaming of doing to make me suffer." Pleaded Stork

"Sorry mate, I really don't want to but I have no choice. Those Raptors are holding three children hostage." Taggert said sadly

Stork stopped struggling and got to his feet, "Three...children?"

"Yeah, a couple of Science Scouts." said Carter

Storks eyes got wide as he sighed, "Of course, Snipe must have told them."

"Told them what?" asked Nathan

"I'm a scout leader." said Stork as he ripped off the collar and headed towards the Raptors by himself. Once they saw him they froze and the leader, Repton, stepped forward holding a child up by it's neck, "Put the kid down Repton."

"First you come over here Storky. You escaped from my compound a few weeks ago before I could finish with you. Now I've got you between a rock in a hard place. So, you gonna be my pet again or do I have to take these children in exchange?"

"You wouldn't do that to children would you?" Stork said in a disgusted voice

Repton just grinned as he licked the side of the young boys neck, "Oh yes I would, and they taste so sweet to."

"Alright, just let them go once I'm halfway and I promise on my blood to go with you." said Stork

Without warning Repton dropped the child and before Stork could move he had him pulled close to his body. Repton bit deeply into Storks ear causing Stork to scream in pain, "Oh how I missed that scream. Let the kids go boys, we got our pet back." Repton then threw Stork over his shoulder and led the other three back out of town

Before they were out of sight Stork looked up at Taggert and Taggert's stomach clenched as he saw tears streaming down Storks face mixed with the blood from his ear wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Stork was panicking as Repton stopped walking next to a lake. The Raptors had tied his hands and feet as soon as they were clear of the town. Stork was crying as Repton threw him to the ground and stepped on his chest, "You thought you were safe back with your friends didn't you? Well you were wrong. Now we have to start your training all over again." Repton pulled out a black spiked collar from his back pocket

Stork started to plead, "No, please, I remember the rules. I don't need the collar anymore. Please."

Repton got down close to Stork's bloody ear and used his tongue to lick off some of the dried blood, "Please what salamander?"

Stork hung his head as tears streaked down his face, "Please...master."

Stork flinched as Repton patted his head, "Thats a good boy." the hand on Stork's head turned violent as it grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Repton bent down and sank his teeth in enough to draw blood and then began to suck it out.

* * *

Stork's cries of pain filled Taggert's ears as he was out on his morning patrol of the area. He ran as fast as he could to the side of the lake and took out his binoculars. He looked across to the opposite bank and cringed at the sight of Repton feeding off of Stork's blood. He watched as Repton stopped and kicked Stork back to the ground. He couldn't let this go on.

* * *

Stork curled into a ball beside the Raptors fire as the sun went down. He was dizzy from loss of blood and a severe beating. He stared at the new sky over him and sighed as a silent tear slid down his face. He realized he was never going to see his friends or family again. A sudden sound to the right of him made him jump.

The skinny Raptor, Spitz, was standing over him with a hot branding iron in the shape of an R, "Time to label you our property toad."

Stork closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the heat get closer and closer to his side and then screamed bloody murder as it made contact and burned through his cloths and into his skin. Suddenly there were four bang sounds and the four Raptors dropped where they stood.

Stork kept his eyes shut tight until he felt a pair of hands pick him up. He struggled until a voice said, "It's just me mate, calm down."

Stork's eyes flew open, "Taggert, what are you doing here?"

Taggert smiled down at the creature in his arms as he ran through the dark woods, "Can't stand to see a creature in trouble mate. Besides, no thing alive deserves to have the blood sucked from their very body." Taggert said this last statement with a look of disgust, "Why did they do that to you anyway?"

"It's how they, whats the expression, get off. By causing others pain they give themselves pleasure in some sick way. A few months back I was out on a mission with my friends when I got captured by those stupid Raptors. A few months before that I had humiliated them for trespassing on my ship. Naturally they held a grudge. They spent the next few weeks torturing me and teaching me to be their punching bag/slave. I finally escaped back to my friends and thought I was finally free of their torture. But when we met up again it all went south and so I stand before you...well technically laying in your arms bleeding from my side."

* * *

"Don't worry about that Stork my boy. We'll get you back to Global and all patched up. I'll do it myself." Taggert said right before he tripped over something. Stork flew from his arms and into a near by bush. Taggert looked down to see what had tripped him and gulped to see some sort of claw grappler with a rope leading to a gun held in the hands of the head Raptor, "Oh, shit."

Stork staggered into the town with his side bleeding and limping. The first place he came to was Cafe Diem. He burst into the building, took one look at all the shocked faces, said, "Taggert." then fell to the ground and passed out

Stork awoke in a medical room on a bed with a bandage round his middle. He looked around for the closest person and found Fargo. Stork leaped to his feet with a flinch at the pain and ran up to Fargo and tapped him on the shoulder.

Fargo turned, yelled, and fell on his ass. He chuckled nervously as he stood again and asked, "So, how do you feel?"

* * *

"We have bigger problems. The Raptors have Taggert."

Taggert struggled against the ropes that tied him spread eagled to four stakes that stuck out of the ground. The Raptors had removed his shirt and boots before roping him down.

"You'll be sorry you did this beasty." Taggert said to Repton who stood over him, "The whole town will come down on your ass." Taggert smiled smugly up at the large lizard

"You think that scares us? Your town is primitive at best. No crystals to speak of." Repton took out what looked like a sword. He then flicked a switch on the side and the edge burst into yellow light.

"What's that do?" Taggert asked with a bit a apprehension

Repton smiled as with a single slash he cut down a tree, "That, but I plan on using it for something different at the moment."

Before Taggert could speak Repton swung the blade again and brought it down to cut him across his chest. Taggert ground his teeth in pain but refused to cry out. Repton frowned before doing the same thing making a bloody X on Taggert's chest. This time Taggert hissed a bit but still refused to cry out.

"I'll make you scream human, whether you want to or not." said Repton before replacing his sword to his side and walking away calling over his shoulder, "Spitz, give him treatment 25."

* * *

Spitz looked down at Taggert with a wicked grin before licking his lips, "I bet you'll bleed good." he said before diving onto Taggert's chest and licking the blood off his chest. When the blood was gone he bite hard on Taggert's left arm.

"Of course we can defend ourselves." Henry protested

Stork laughed, "You don't even have a single crystal. How do you expect to defeat them when they have better tech then you?"

"We may have different tech but that doesn't mean ours isn't as good." said Henry with a smile leading Stork into the lab behind him

Stork stopped at what he saw. What he saw was Zane pointing a staff with a glowing end at him, "Henry, what the hell is that thing?"

Stork took a deep breathe before turning to Henry and asking, "Couldn't you just send out a memo or something about me cause I am sick of being treated like a Bog Growler by everyone." Stork used his frustration to introduce himself, "My name is Stork and I'm from another dimension. Now please put that thing down and help me get something to save Taggert." Then he lost his spine, "Please don't hurt me with whatever that it is."

At a nod from Henry Zane put down the staff and held out his hand, "I'm sorry man. Gotta watch your own skin."

Stork took Zane's hand with and understanding smile, "Trust me, I live that everyday." when Stork took his hand back he wiped it on his pants, "And I mean no disrespect but that is the last time your aloud to touch me."

At Zane's raised eyebrow Henry simply said, "Misophobia."

Zane nodded in understanding before smiling and saying, "So, whats the situation Stork my man?"

"Taggert's in trouble with some very bad guys with very special weapons. I need something along the lines of an energy emitter with a good charge life." Stork blushed then and added quietly, "And some really good body armor would be good to."

"Let's see what I have in stock." Said Zane with a mischievous grin

Just after dark at the Raptor camp in the woods

Repton stood over Taggert who was gasping from pain. Repton had finally got him to scream (but you don't want to know how) ans was now preparing to brand him, "Your about to belong to the Raptor race human."

"Not if we can help it lizard breath." said Carter as he Joe, and Stork jumped out of the trees. They each held a laser sword, think light saber, helmets and body armor.

"L-l-let him g-go Repton." said Stork with a shaking voice

"Make us you little green chicken." said Hoark as he pulled out a double edged sword staff that erupted with yellow energy on both hands before he charged

Joe met him head on and they clashed blades. She smiled at the muscular Raptor who had a surprised look on his face. She laughed while she asked, "Ever had your ass kicked by a girl before swamp breath?"

Spitz leapt at Carter who blocked the two energy daggers Spitz held. Carter stumbled back and began to clumsily block and dodge the swipes Spitz made at him, "Whoa!" said Carter as the tip of the energy dagger cut through the body armor, "Heads up guys, the armors a bust."

Lugy lunged his fat body at Stork who simply stuck out his foot and tripped the lumbering Raptor. Lugy's head hit a tree and he was out like a light. Before Stork could celebrate he found Repton's blade at his throat.

"Drop your weapons and get on your knees unless you want your friend dead." Repton yelled

Carter and Joe dropped their weapons without pause and got to their knees. When they had done this Repton threw Stork to the ground, raised his blade, and said, "To late, say goodbye Storm Hawk."

"I don't think so Repton." said a new voice as a blue energy bolt shot Repton's weapon from his grip. All eyes went skyward to see four flying motorcycles, three with wings one with helicopter blades, with four angry looking figures riding them.

There were two young men with spiky hair, one red and one blond. The redhead was standing atop the wings of his ride holding two energy blades glowing blue. The second boy was aiming a strange looking crossbow down at the group.

The third person was a large, muscular, rhino/human looking thing. He had metal in his fists that he banged together resulting in green glowing energy forming around his fists.

The last person was on the helibike and was a girl with spiky purple hair. She looked enraged and held a staff with red energy coming from and end pointed at Repton.

The vehicles quickly landed and the four newcomers jumped off and got into a battle formation. This new view revealed they were all dressed similarly. The redhead held up his blades as Repton retrieved his own and said, "Let them go Repton." ignoring the now awake Lugy looking on in confusion

"Not without a fight Sky Knight." said Repton as he and his fellow Raptors charged

"Storm Hawks, go." yelled the redhead as he ran forward and clashed blades with Repton

The Blond held up his crossbow and shot a large branch off a tree that landed on Lugy's head. The boy put his foot on the knocked out Raptors back and raised his hands, "Oh yeah, I rock."

The large muscular Hoark fought hand to hand with the muscular rhino/human saying, "Give up Wallop, your done for."

"Sorry, gotta help my buddy." said the creature in a gentle voice as the fight went on

Spitz took on the girl who met him blow for blow with her staff. She was fighting with a rage that made Joe pause to take notice.

In the midst of the battle Stork, Carter, and Joe ran over to Taggert's tied form and released him. Joe hugged his head, Carter patted his leg, and Stork grabbed his left arm to tie one of the three belts he wore around it to stop blood flow to a fresh wound. Stork took out three shots he had mixed at Global and asked, "Did they bite you?"

In a hoarse voice Taggert replied, "Yeah, and a few scratches. Why mate?"

"Their saliva has bacteria that is poison to humans. I'm gonna give you the treatment so don't move." Stork said as he began to give Taggert the shots. When he was done he sat back and sighed in relief.

Before he could rest to long he was picked up from the ground by the large brown thing and it began to hug him tight, "I'm so glade your safe buddy."

"Junko," gasped Stork as he turned blue, "can't breath."

Junko, as that was apparently the creatures name, promptly dropped him, "Sorry Stork."

The redhead helped Stork to his feet and patted his shoulder, "It's good to see your alright Stork."

"Yeah," said the blond who came up with his arms casually crossed, "No one else can fly the Condor."

The girl ran past them all and tackled Stork to the ground before kissing him square on the mouth. He kissed back like he hadn't kissed her in eons. When she pulled back she said, "I worked for days to find out what crystals to use. When the Raptors hit your crystal pack you got sent into a portal. But I figured it out and now I've got you back." she then kissed him again

The moment was broken when Carter cleared his throat and pointed to the tied up Raptors, "I hate to interrupt but we might need some help transporting these guys back to the truck."

"Right, no problem." said Junko who slung a Raptor over each bike and said, "We'll follow you back to town."


End file.
